Diary of the Baltic States
by douevnkiwi
Summary: The title seems self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today Russia called me a Pussy. I don't know what it means but Liet and Estonia won't tell me what it is and it's not in the dictionary... I think it's a bad word.

Well, he called me a pussy because I spilled his vodka and then it was like 'you wanna fite me pussy ass bitch' and I was like 'no pl0x'. It was very dramatic and scary. Then when I said what Russia said to me to Estonia when Estonia wouldn't let me play video games with him(something about me breaking them) he slapped me across the face, hard. I cried for a good ten minutes and when Liet asked me what was wrong all I said was 'pussy' and then he blushed and giggled and ran off.

Remind me to google that word later.

But also, amazing diary friend, today I met this really nice lady. Her name is Ukraine and she said she's Russia's sister but I think she's nicer and sweeter and prettier than him. In fact she's the bestest girl in the world! I hope I get to meet her again tomorrow and maybe I can impress her with my knowledge of the term 'Pussy'! Won't that be great?! I can't wait, I'm so excitedsosososoosoosooexcite eed!

With love,

Latvia


	2. Estonia

Dear Diary,  
Today Latvia called me a pussy ass bitch. I am not sure how to feel about that.  
But whatever, I finally figured out how to hack into the neighbor's wifi. I'm sure that'll impress Ireland. Or maybe get me killed because the password is 'cigarettesrmylife69'(you don't want to know how I know that) and I think it's her brother's wifi so I'm kind of scared honestly. If he finds out anyone is hacking into his wifi I think I'll just say it's Russia. He can take a beating.  
And then I broke my DS because it said incorrect facts about stuff and I threw it across the room. I can't say what stuff mainly because I might get mad again and break my laptop. And it was inapropet things. _Very inapropet things._  
And now to go to another topic, today I did not get beaten with a sunflower. I think I may start a record for this. Yes, that sounds about right.  
Sincerly,  
Estonia


	3. Lithuania

Hi, diary friend thingy! How have you been? Well, I guess maybe it's stupid for me to say that, cuz you can't answer. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more thoughtful next time I speak. Or in this case type.  
Well, there's nothing really new for me to talk about, except that Latvia has started asking questions about sex and no one wants to answer him so Poland ends up answering and now Latvia's sexuality is all out of whack. It's very disturbing and Estonia refuses to talk about it. (probably cuz he can't get laid)  
(omg he better not read my diary now or else I'll be dead so so so dead)

Yeah, that's about it, I guess. Everything else has been the same...Russia being weird, Estonia being uber smart, everyone ignoring me. Nothing too out of kilter. Meh.  
Sometimes I wish I just got a bit more recognition though, you know? I mean people remember my name, unlike what's his face with that bear, but sometimes I just feel..well, ignored, and frankly it's getting old.  
With love, Lithuania. And thank you for putting up with my emo-ness.


	4. Latvia2

Dear Diary,  
I'm really really happy again today! I got to see Ukraine _and_ I found out what a pussy is! (It's not very nice to say what it is though..and I certainly did NOT say it to Ukraine..) So I feel really smart and cool! AND GUESS WHAT?! UKRAINE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!  
I died, all right, I died! It was totally awesome and cool and I'm on top of the woooooooorrlllld!  
Well, she kissed me cuz I told her Russia was being mean to me earlier(and cried a bit...just a bit! Nothing too awful..just some tears..) She said that she hoped that he lets up and me and my punishments, and that maybe she'll even try to convince him to stop being so mean! Isn't that great?! I'm just in a really, really good mood today, and I hope it won't be ruined, because then I'll be sad. :c But probably nothing could ruin my good mood ok!  
Now, that's all I can write for now, Estonia's calling me for dinner, and he'll be upset if I don't eat his food.  
Love,  
Latvia

P.s.: it's after dinner now...Estonia's a worse cook than England and that's all I'm saying


End file.
